el encuentro
by aiida-Dsalvatore
Summary: balthazar se encontrara con alguien inesperado durante un baile¿que puede pasar? no ller sin haber leido el libro adiccion songfic oneshot


Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a claudia gray

Recomendación: para disfrutar al máximo este fic os recomiendo que os descarguéis la canción "si no te conociera" de la banda sonora de la película "Pocahontas" y que empecéis a reproducirla cuando al letra cambie de color.

(Bianca)

Mi vestido verde se balanceaba mientras subía por las escaleras siguiendo a Balthazar, que vestía un esmoquin(N/A: no sé si se escribe así) negro. Habíamos ido allí, renunciando al baile de Medianoche, para encontrarnos con Lucas y saber algo de Charity.

Por suerte nuestra vestimenta no destacaba, ya que, al parecer, en este salón también se estaba celebrando un baile.

De pronto divisé a Lucas al fondo de la sala y nos acercamos a él.

-Por fin os encuentro, pensaba que ya no vendríais-la sonrisa de Lucas apartó todos mis problemas a otro lado-aunque por ti habría esperado más.

-¿Has averiguado algo, Lucas?

-Se ha marchado de la ciudad. Tenemos al sospecha de que se dirige hacia el este. Lo más probable es que se desvía más adelante ya que hay un río después de pasar la frontera. Pero tranquila, Bianca, me encargaré de que mis padres le pierdan el rastro.

Me volví hacia Balthazar, ya que me parecía extraño que no quisiera preguntar anda más. Pero él no nos prestaba atención sino que se encontraba contemplando fijamente el jardín que rodeaba el salón en el que nos encontrábamos.

Mis ojos siguieron la dirección de su mirada y la vi. Ella se parecía a mi; su piel era un poco más oscura y sus ojos mostraban tristeza en lugar de la alegría que se reflejaba en los míos. Aún así, podríamos pasar por gemelas.

Ya la había visto en algún sitio, pero no recordaba dónde.

(Balthazar)

Divisamos a Lucas al fondo de la sala y nos dirigimos hacia él.

Como siempre que Lucas y Bianca se encontraban desvié mi mirada para darles intimidad. Mis ojos recorrieron poco a poco el jardín que rodeaba el salón y se detuvieron en una figura.

La contemplé unos instantes y mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocerla.

"No puede ser". Ese pensamiento recorrió cada rincón de mi mente, pero yo no le hice caso.

-Balthazar, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Bianca se oía muy lejana. Lentamente comencé a andar hacia el jardín en el que me esperaba una persona tan parecida a ella que podría haber sido su hermana.

Me detuve al pie de las escaleras y la luna bañó su rostro en el que unos ojos tristes reflejaban la misma sorpresa que debía haber en los míos.

Su cabello moreno estaba semirrecogido y algunos mechones caían sobre sus hombros enmarcando ese rostro en el que todo encajaba, desde sus ojos enmarcados por unas pestañas más oscuras que su cabello, hasta sus labios con el tono de color justo.

Un vestido azul cielo se extendía por su piel ensanchándose al llegar a la cintura, y unos elegantes zapatos cubrían sus pies.

Jane…pero ella…estaba muerta…

-¿Balthazar?-ella pronunció mi nombre y el sonido de su voz envió corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo-¿eres tú?

-Jane…

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco sin apartar la mirada del otro un solo instante. Cuando nuestra distancia apenas superaba un metro ambo alzamos la mano. Seguimos avanzando y cuando su mano y la mía se encontraron entrelazamos nuestros dedos mientras veía como los ojos de mi amada comenzaban a humedecerse.

(Bianca)

Lucas y yo fuimos testigos de cómo sus manos se unían. No había palabras para describir ese momento.

Jane; el nombre vino a mí con un recuerdo, aquel que Balthazar había compartido conmigo cuando bebí su sangre.

Jane apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Balthazar y él la rodeó con sus brazos mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

Una canción comenzó a sonar en el salón y Balthazar apartó a Jane de su pecho para tomar su mano y comenzar a bailar.

Si no te conociera, si no fuera por tu amor, no sabría el corazón lo hermoso que es vivir. Si no te tuviera no sabría cómo al fin he logrado hallar en ti lo que faltaba en mí.

Ellos se movían con elegancia en cada vuelta, en cada paso, mientras se aferraban al otro como si fuera lo único sólido que quedaba en el mundo. Los ojos de Jane derramaban lágrimas dulces mientras Balthazar la guiaba al son de la música.

En un mundo sin amor, lleno de dolor. Es tan clara la verdad, en tu mirar, no llores más. Y es por ti que siento que moriría la ilusión para siempre; si no te conociera.

Los labios de Balthazar se movían recitando la letra de la canción sin llegar a pronunciarla, mientras los ojos de ambos, fijos en los del otro, se encontraban perdidos en el tiempo.

Si no te conociera, si no fuera por tu amor, no sabría el corazón lo hermoso que es vivir. Es por ti que siento que en mi vida una ilusión no existiera si no te conociera.

Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor, juntos el mundo brilla más. Nunca pensé que el odio hiciera tanto mal, solo amarnos en silencio hasta el final y el corazón me dice que es verdad.

Si no te conociera (ya no existe soledad)si no fuera por tu amor(desde que a mi lado estás)no sabría el corazón(junto a ti soy tan feliz)lo hermoso que es vivir(solo por ti).

Balthazar y Jane se movían más deprisa de forma que parecía que se deslizaban, y por las mejillas de ambos corrían las lágrimas que habían guardado tanto tiempo.

Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor, juntos el mundo brilla más.Sé que sería tan grande nuestro amor, brilla hasta en la oscuridad y el corazón me dice que es verdad (que es verdad).

Sin tus sentimientos (sin tus sentimientos) moriría la ilusión, en el corazón, sin una razón.

Para siempre, si no te conociera.

Los últimos acordes se desvanecieron y ellos se detuvieron. Contemplé los ojos de Jane. Sus ojos ya no eran tristes, sino que irradiaban felicidad y dicha siendo un reflejo de los ojos de aquel que la sostenía entre sus brazos.

Por fin se habían encontrado…

Bueno este ha sido mi primer songfic espero que os haya gustado mucho. La verdad es que no tenía muy claro si publicarlo porque es posible que en los siguientes libros se reencuentren, en el caso de que eso suceda y si estáis de acuerdo lo retiraré. Hasta entonces me gustaría que me enviarais vuestros comentarios diciéndome que os ha parecido.

Muchos besos


End file.
